plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Season 1
By: Iamarepeater Here are all the crossovers I made. The next crossover will be in Season 2. Galting Pea vs Duck Hunt What happens when Gatling Pea had to hunt for ducks? The environment where the ducks lives get destroyed. (Play Duck Hunt starting music) Gatling Pea's stats: 99999999999 bullets. Uses machine gun. GP: Let's go kill duck. (Fire a big bomb to get the birds out then shoot them down. Then a Torchwood appeared which Gatling Pea gunned down and got the flamethrower which he used with great gusto to burn the rest of the ducks.) Game Over. GP: YAY! Score: 9999999. GP: See. I'm good at this. Galting Pea vs Paperboy Never trust Gatling Pea to deliver your newspaper. This is why you should believe me. Me: (Chooses easy street) I see some of the customers to give the newspaper to and some who did not subscribe to the company. Game: Sunday. (Gatling Pea appears and blasted dead while riding a tank. He then jumped out and then picked up a machine gun which used newspaper as bullets and started to kill.) Gatling Pea: Massacre time. (Shoots at the houses along with all passing cars. Even two people fighting each other were not spared. Towards the end of the street, he saw a bomb flying. He shot it down then used it to destroy the rest of the street. A motorcycle was nearby but was not wrecked.) Gatling Pea: I'm done. Let's go. (Drives out of here) A man on a unicycle was on the side street riding down the sidewalk. Gatling Pea then turns around and runs over the person. Blood was spruting with bones all over the place. Service report: All houses destroyed. Everyone cancelled subscription. Final score: Over 9000! Wreckage bonus: 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000. Plants Vs Zombies Mortal Kombat Vs Donkey Kong What happens if Aspearagus took the place of Mario in Donkey Kong? Certain Death for someone. (Play Donkey Kong main menu music) (Then play Donkey Kong starting level music along with the announcer saying "Round one! Fight!") (The moment music stops, this happens. See below.) Aspearagus: Come here! (Pull Donkey Kong to him then kicked him into the nearby barrel of oil) Announcer: Toasty! (Add sound of someone screaming in pain) Aspearagus: Get over here! (Pull Pauline towards him and then cut off her head. He then bring the head up in victory.) Announcer: Aspearagus wins! Fatality! (The words fatality appears) (The sound something being cooked can be heard) Score: 144500 Plants Vs. Zombies Mortal Kombat vs Oregon Trail What if Aspearagus and Ice Queen Pea had to hunt for food in Oregon Trail? Nature's animals get massacred. Notification bar: You are out of food. Do you want to hunt? Me: (Pick yes) Announcer: Round 1! FIGHT! Aspearagus: Come here! (Pull deer towards him then sliced off the head) Ice Queen Pea: (Wait until boar is near her then slice off the head) Aspearagus: (throw the dead goat at another boar) Ice Queen Pea: (Freezes another goat then shattered it) The massacre of boars, goats and pigs continued until 15 seconds later when the last animal was beheaded. Announcer: Fatality! (Ice Queen Pea and Aspearagus does victory pose) Notification Bar: From the animals you killed, you got 15000 pounds of meat. However, you multiated most of it and could only use 3 pounds. Plants Vs. Zombies Mortal Kombat vs Punch-Out What if Bonk Choy met Mike Tyson in Punch Out? KO! Bonk Choy the champion and his stats: Minor Championship Title Holder, Major Championship Title Holder, World Championship Title Holder. Mike Tyson the kid dynamite and his stats: Catskill, New York. Age: 21. Weight: 220 pounds. Round 1. Bonk Choy: (Evil laughter) Super Mario the referee: Fight! (then he leaves the ring) Mike goes towards Bonk Choy, his fatal mistake. As he is about to punch Bonk Choy, the cabbage grabbed Mike with one hand. He then rapidly punches Mike until Mike's skeleton came out of his body in pieces. Mario: KO! (Then Bonk Choy rip his head out and lifted it up high.) Anncouncer for the mortal kombat: Bonk Choy Wins! Flawless Victory! Fatality! Category:Fanfics Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics